The present disclosure relates to a connecting adapter for a connecting terminal assembly.
In process technology, operation of field device such as an actuator or a sensor is frequently controlled by means of a control system. To this end, the field device often comprises a field device interface which is connected to a control system interface of the control system by a connecting cable.
When controlling the operation of a plurality of field devices, the plurality of connecting cables frequently connect the field device interfaces of the field devices to the control system interface of the control system by way of a connecting terminal assembly such as a terminal block assembly. To this end, the leads of the connecting cables are often individually intricately connected electrically and mechanically to electrical connecting terminals, e.g., screw terminals, of the connecting terminal assembly. This can be perceived as inconvenient.